Take Care of You
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Brad got beat up by Randy and his boyfriend Punk wants to make absolute sure he's okay.


**Title: **Take Care of You.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing:** top!CM Punk/bottom!Brad Maddox.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N: **This is for Nate because he won't shut the hell up texting me about Brad being dead from tonight's Raw. Read it, enjoy, and shut up. He's not dead. Also, non-Nate readers, don't take this story too seriously, I wrote it in, like, 10 minutes. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, babe?" Punk asks, practically dragging Brad to their hotel room he's walking so fast, not doing anything to help Brad's aching body. "I promise I'll be fine. I may not be best in the world, but don't forget I'm professionally trained. I can take some hits, Punk." Brad chuckles, working hard to keep up with Punk dragging him. "I know you can, I'm sorry. Randy's just reckless in the ring, I'm scared he hurt you." Punk sighs, reaching the door and getting it unlocked. "I'm fine, Phillip, I promise. I just wanna lay down." Brad explains, trying to walk into the room on his own power, but there goes Punk's arms quickly wrapping around him after he gets the door closed and locked, helping him to the bed. "You got it?" Punk asks, sitting him down on the bed and reaching down to grab his shirt and pull it off. "Yes, Punk. I'm fine." Brad chuckles, amused with Punk caring so much. "Let me see if you've got bruises." Punk runs his hands over Brad's bare skin, checking for any darkened patches. "All clear?" Brad asks after Punk stands with a humph. "Yes. Help me get your pants off, I need to check there too." Punk says, getting on his knees and grabbing at Brad's gym shorts. "Why do I feel like you don't want my pants off just to check for injury?" Brad asks with a laugh. "I'm sure you...got hit...somewhere down there. I could have sworn...yeah, you did. Just take them off." Punk gives up on his lie and just focuses on getting Brad completely naked.

Once he is, Punk lays him back and begins checking along his ankles, up to his legs, up to his thighs, beginning to kiss along Brad's smooth skin once he reaches them. "Mmm, all clear?" Brad moans. "Gotta triple check. Gimmie a minute." Punk whispers, kissing his way up Brad's thighs till he reaches his cock, taking it into his hand and licking around the head. "Fuck!" Brad hisses in pleasure, reaching down to grip at Punk's hair as Punk takes him fully in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and begins bobbing along his cock, wanting to just pleasure Brad and take his mind off any pain and injuries he could have. He blows him right up until his peak, then pulls away, kissing back down to his thighs. "Baby!" Brad whines, hating that he stopped. "You don't want me inside you tonight?" Punk asks, sitting up to kiss at Brad's lips. "Oh wait, yes. Yes, I want that instead." Brad chuckles, leaning up to kiss Punk some more. "Don't you move." Punk whispers, pecking up and down Brad's neck for a moment before getting up and quickly digging through his bag for some lube. He grabs it and heads back over to Brad, lifting his legs and spreading them, then quickly lubing up his fingers and sliding them inside. Brad moans out and Punk returns to his thigh-fixation as he gets him opened up. It's not long before Brad can't take it anymore and begins begging Punk to get inside him already, Punk agreeing with a kiss and a chuckle. He lubes up his length and wraps Brad's gorgeous legs around his waist, then leans in and enters him, Brad moaning loudly as he wraps his arms tightly around Punk's neck, holding him tightly against him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Punk whispers against Brad's neck as he kisses along it, stroking slowly inside him. "I was okay before, but I'm fucking perfect now." Brad replies between gasps and groans. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I was so worried." Punk changes his angle and stabs into Brad's spot, him screaming out in pleasure. "I know you'll take care of me, baby." Brad replies, thrusting his hips up to meet Punk's strokes. "I will. I just want you okay, babe." Punk says, taking a break to kiss at Brad's lips, his tongue slipping in to tangle with his. "God, this feels so fucking amazing. It always does." Brad throws his head back and moans out, having reached his peak again. "All I want is for you to feel good." Punk whispers. "Punk, baby, I gotta cum." Brad warns, his body squirming uncontrollably underneath him. "Cum for me, babe." Punk leans up and grabs at Brad's length, stroking it at the same rate he strokes inside him. Within minutes Brad moans out in blinding pleasure as Punk stabs against his spot again and Brad cums over Punk's hand his his own chest, Punk shortly cumming right after. Punk rides out his orgasm till he has nothing left to give, pulling from Brad's body to pull him tightly in his arms, kissing along his face. "Promise you're okay?" Punk asks, still worried. "I promise." Brad chuckles, wondering if Punk's ever gonna give up on this. "I love you." Punk kisses his lips. "I love you too. Thank you for taking care of me." Brad replies.

* * *

**A/N:** See, he's fine. Perfectly fine. Hope you all enjoyed, especially Nate. Now shut up texting me about it, you promised. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
